Art is Genderless
by Orpah
Summary: Austria has a problem; he can't figure out his new micronation's gender, and he doesn't want another Italy episode. So, how does he find out?


Well… I've taken a liking to Kugelmugel, and so I'm trying to figure out his character. Enjoy the story!

I don't own Hetalia!end/AN/

Austria was not always the best at gauging gender; little Italy's dress had been proof of that. Though, honestly, he preferred to say it was because he wasn't so crass as to actually physically check someone's gender.

In any case, as soon as this child had shown up on his doorstep, he had been observing and trying to relate each and every little thing to gender.

Kugelmugel had long braids. That was a girl thing, right? Also, the micronation was undeniably cute; another female thing, surely.

Artistic, and with a tendency to squeak in anger, Austria felt it was an easy conclusion.

But then there was the running like a madman for fun, the splashing of mud with the declaration that it was 'art!' Austria didn't know what to make of it; maybe if Kugelmugel were a girl, there would be a skirt, or a dress, or a bow somewhere, right?

"It's art!" The constant exclamation, whenever Kugelmugel found something he considered artistic. It was also incomprehensible, as the things considered so artistic were not beautiful, not all the time, they did not speak to the soul like music did; and yet, there was something vaguely compelled about a ball-shaped house that Austria couldn't deny.

In any case, Austria realized he would just have to get the information straight from the source, however uncomfortable it may be.

It was this reason that Kugelmugel was sitting there, in discordant clothing, sipping tea and occasionally staring at Austria.

Austria couldn't say he was being much more outgoing; he was also sipping, trying to figure out a way to gauge the gender of the child without asking directly. "So, do you like dressing up?"

"Clothes are a way of expressing our artistic vision." The answer was squeaky high, the face hardly changing as more cream was added to the tea.

It was hardly clear with that answer. Austria knew he had to try again. "Do you enjoy the color pink?" That would get a better answer, he was sure.

"Pink is a warm, soft color; it's artistic when you contrast it with sharper colors." Kugelmugel took a great slurp from the cup of tea, apparently enjoying it after having drowned out the tea flavor with sugar and cream.

A sigh escaped Austria; everything seemed to be about art with this child… but nevertheless, he was not going to give up! Kugelmugel was almost like a sibling of his; what kind of brother didn't know the gender of his sibling? "What about dolls? How do you feel about those?"

However, this seemed to make Kugelmugel think, before an answer came out, "Dolls make good models, and they reflect how we view ourselves; they can be ar-"

At this, Austria interrupted Kugelmugel. "Tell me something about yourself that doesn't have to do with art, please." It might have come out a little harsh, but it was frustrating to meet someone so obsessed! It was as though the micronation didn't know about anything beyond 'art.'

Pausing to think once again, Kugelmugel began playing with a braid. "I want to be independent, because then I can do what I want. You're too stuffy, Austria."

Well, that certainly didn't tell him anything! Wait… maybe it was mostly boys who wanted independence, and therefore… no, that made no sense. And what did he mean 'stuffy?' Austria wasn't stuffy! "Look here, Kugelmugel, it's hardly fair for you to say something like that! I am a progressive nation."

A downward shift of the eyes from the child. "You're not artistic at all."

Austria sighed, seeing he was getting nowhere. Perhaps he should just be direct… "Look, Kugelmugel, not only is music art, but some of my buildings are architectural marvels! You can't just dismiss older art."

"Art is an expression of the people, not of stuffy old men!" Kugelmugel had put down the cup of tea, apparently getting animated. The micronation had shoved the chair back by standing, though it didn't exactly add any height.

Groaning, Austria felt like this was a lost cause. "Please, just sit back down. I didn't invite you here so you could have temper tantrum."

Kugelmugel did sit, and quirked an eyebrow. "What did you invite me here for, then?"

It was time to admit his inadecquecy in determining gender; how woefully inappropriate. But he had to know, so he didn't make the same mistakes as with Italy. "Look… I was hoping to determine your, well… gender."

Kugelmugel's eyebrows raised dramatically. "I'm a boy, obviously. But who really cares? Gender is really just an expression; we-"

"That is enough!" Austria wouldn't say he was scared by all this art talk; he'd just had enough of it, was all. "I think perhaps this visit is over… I must go lie down. I hope you don't mind?"

Nodding, Kugelmugel downed the rest of his tea, and then stood. "It doesn't matter to me. I have more important things to take care of anyway."

And thankfully, the micronation left without furthering this conversation on art.

Austria held his head, intending to get some pain reliever. The boy was quite different than in his day… perhaps he did not need so much watching as Italy did. Yes, perhaps he could just let him be for now…

/AN/ Well… I hope you liked it. I haven't written much Austria or Kugelmugel, so I hope it turned out fine. Not enough on Kugelmugel, in my opinion!


End file.
